


Villain Kid Chat

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Stargirl (TV 2020), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, If you haven't seen Stargirl you should, Only Sugar, This is like the opposite of maribat, Timeline What Timeline, no salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adrien Agreste discovers that his father is a supervillain, unsure what to do, he joins a groupchat for the children of supervillains. They don't really offer any good advice, but they do offer a sense of community.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Villain Kid Chat

**iceicebaby** added **brainboy** , **artemis** , **PietroM** and **witchygirl** to the server 

**iceicebaby** **:** New server so that the NSA can’t keep tabs on us! 

**brainboy** **:** fbi actually, the nsa are way less obvious with their operatives. There were about 3 different nsa dudes while we had the last server. 

**iceicebaby** **:** really, how could you tell? 

**brainboy** **:** the memes, cameron. they were too up to date. not once did any of them use a two year old meme for ironic purposes, it was suspicious. 

**PietroM** **:** Well, this conversation is as inane as ever. Were it up to me, my sister and I would not be talking to any of you. 

**iceicebaby** changed **PietroM** ’s nickname to **gottagofast**

**brainboy** **:** ah, cameron, you know that he knows where you live, right? 

**iceicebaby** **:** what do you mean- AH! HOW DID HE GET IN MY HOUSE! 

**artemis** changed her nickname to **BetterThanYou**

**artemis** **:** If we could please turn our conversation to more serious avenues. Pietro is an asshole, but he has a point. 

**witchygirl** **:** What should we talk about then? 

**iceicebaby** **:** the same thing we do every night, Wanda! 

**prettykitty** has joined the server 

**iceicebaby** **:** TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! 

**brainboy** **:** narf 

**prettykitty** **:** Am I in the wrong place? 

**BetterThanYou** **:** Depends. FBI? NSA? CIA? 

**prettykitty** **:** Uh... 

**prettykitty** **:** Hank sent me? 

**BetterThanYou** **:** @brainboy 

**BetterThanYou** **:** @brainboy @brainboy @brainboy @brainboy @brainboy @brainboy 

**iceicebaby** **:** sweetie I don’t think he can hear you. 

**brainboy** **:** sorry. Daddy Dearest wanted to play his “what am I thinking” game, like- he's so fucking weird. maybe it’s training but... idk. I just wanna turn it off. why do I have 90 notifications? 

**BetterThanYou** **:** Because you’re setting Army Intelligence on us! 

**brainboy** **:** what? oh hey adrien 

**brainboy** **:** he’s the kid of a friend of my father’s. 

**prettykitty** **:** is everyone in here... the kid of... 

**BetterThanYou** **:** Dramatic pause, I like it. 

**prettykitty** **:** a bad guy? 

**iceicebaby** **:** Yeah, but if you wanna know who, it’s gonna cost you. 

**gottagofast** has changed his nickname to **PietroM**

**PietroM** : Please. Like anyone knows who Icicle is. 

**PietroM** **:** Our glorious leader there is the son of a small-time crook called Icicle. Artemis’ father is called Sportsmaster, her mother is called Tigress. Henry has probably already told you about his father, if he invited you in the first place. As for my sister and I, our father is known as Magneto. 

**prettykitty** **:** Ah. Then why aren’t you in charge? 

**PietroM** **:** A PERTINENT QUESTION. 

**brainboy** **:** mostly because... he’s not really all that fun. even that one kid who could give people dysentry was better. but anyway ads, tell them what you told me. 

**prettykitty** **:** I think my father is the person who has spent the last few years turning the people in Paris into villains, but I don’t know what to do. I feel like everything will change if I tell L- my friends, like sh- they won’t trust me anymore, and no matter what, he’s still my dad. I’m just... confused. 

**iceicebaby** **:** Yeah, that’s kinda the reason this whole thing exists. People think that just because you’re the kid of a supervillain, that means you’re gonna end up a supervillain yourself, which I am, but still- 

**prettykitty:** Um, I feel like you shouldn’t be telling me this. 

**brainboy** **:** what cameron means is if you’re the kid of a villain and you jaywalk, someone will try to hit you with an attempted murder charge. people who used to be your close friends before your dad was arrested will threaten to call the police on you for trying to talk to them, and god forbid you ever meet the superhero who used to fight him. 

**prettykitty** **:** I already know the superhero who fights him. Do you think... she’d hate me if she found out? 

**brainboy** **:** probably 

**witchygirl** **:** HENRY! 

**witchygirl** **:** Sorry. He’s had bad experiences. Most heroes are incredibly understanding, they know that your parents’ actions don’t define you. My brother and I are great friends with the X-Men, and we used to fight them ourselves. 

**PietroM** **:** I would not describe them as friends. 

**witchygirl** **:** Well, I would. 

**witchygirl** **:** The point of what we’re doing here is to build a support system for the children of supervillains who would otherwise be unfairly treated by society. Whether they want to be heroes, remain civilians or... even someone who becomes a villain should just be judged on their own crimes. 

**prettykitty:** *nod nod* Yeah, I understand. 

**witchygirl** **:** Of course, we’re all just teenagers. So right now, we just have a server for... well... 

**brainboy:** venting 


End file.
